On-demand transportation services utilizing Internet technology, such as online taxi-hailing services, have become increasingly popular because of their convenience. While traveling towards his/her destination in a taxi, a passenger may wish to listen to music or watch videos on his/her smartphone. However, a phone call or a message may interrupt the music playing or video playing, and the passenger may have to hold the smartphone for long time if the time of the videos are long. Therefore, sometimes it is inconvenient for the requestor to listen to the music or watch the videos on the smartphone in the taxi. In addition, the above situation may also increase power consumption and reduce use of time of the requestor terminal. Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for assisting the requestor terminal to establish connections with another terminal that can play multimedia in the requestor terminal.